


The Man Aang in Time Will Be

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] "Lift your spirit, set if free. One day you will walk tall with pride. Son of man in time you'll be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Aang in Time Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> The spoiler warning is there since I made this the day right after the movie aired. 
> 
> Song: The Son of Man you soon will be from Tarzan


End file.
